Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool box storage assembly and more particularly to a tool box storage assembly having components which cooperatively allow the assembly to be selectively formed in a wide variety of configurations to meet the needs of a diverse group of users and applications.
General Background
Toolbox storage assemblies are generally used to selectively store tools and other items in order to allow these stored tools and other items to be selectively retrieved for use in certain applications. After use they must be re-stored until needed again. One non-limiting example of such an application involves the selective storing and use of automotive tools.
While such toolbox assemblies do allow certain items to be stored and later retrieved, they suffer from some drawbacks. By way of example and without limitation, these prior and current toolbox assemblies are usually of a fixed configuration and while this storage configuration may be fine for a certain type or amount of items, it may be unsuitable for other applications having different numbers and shapes of tools and implements. Storage needs change over time, and a “fixed type” of configuration may need to be replaced over time, to meet these ever changing needs, thereby undesirably increasing cost and expense to the user. Moreover, these prior and current toolbox assemblies are not readily adapted to address the needs of a wide variety of dissimilar applications and therefore their overall utility is impaired.
There is therefore a need for and it is a non-limiting object of the present inventions to provide a tool box assembly which may have a variety of selectable storage configurations which allow the tool box assembly to serve the needs of a wide variety of dissimilar applications and users and to meet the ever-changing needs of a user. These and other non-limiting objects are met by the various inventions detailed below.